


send me your location

by jisquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Texting, a lot of it is a chat fic but not all of it bc i'd go insane, also its Gay! what more could u want, hyunjilix are bffs and jeongin is their yung protege, it's gna be really cute :(( pls bear with me and my horrible update schedule, seungmin is soft n secretive ....... hyunjin is a crackhead and loud and Gay, wrong number fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisquish/pseuds/jisquish
Summary: hyunjin:  JISUNGYOU ABSOLUTE FUCKIGNGN WHO REIM GOING TO KIL L YOU SO  DEADJYPS GOIN  TGTO EAT M E FOR BREAKFASTunknown number: who is? thishyunjin: IM TOO YOUN NGwhat??ohoh my god sorrywrong numberoh my god





	send me your location

**Author's Note:**

> hello .......... i've been wanting to write a hyunmin chat fic for approximately 8 million years and i finally got around to writing the first chapter and then let it sit for a week cause i was too scared to post it! i haven't ever really written a chatfic before and i'm still not sure how i feel about it. there will be more Plot and Feelings and stuff later on but for now yeah ..... pls enjoy <3

**7:15 AM**

_With: Unknown number_

JISUNG

YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKIGNGN WHO RE

IM GOING TO KIL L YOU SO  DEAD

JYPS GOIN  TGTO EAT M E FOR BREAKFAST

who is? this

IM TOO YOUN NG

what??

oh

oh my god sorry

wrong number

new phone

so sorry feel free to block me

um it’s okay

i’m gonna go back to sleep though

oh my god its early IM SO SORRY

SLEEP WELL SWEET PRINCE

  


**7:21 AM**

_With: Felix_

why the fuck did i call them a sweet prince why am i so stupid

what??

**7:28 AM**

HYUNJIN WHAT

  


Hyunjin dramatically let his phone fall onto his chest from where he lay, prone on a couch in the hall. The lap his head was lying on shifted slightly, and he lifted his line of sight to look up at Jeongin. The younger was gazing at him curiously.

“What’s happened?” the younger asked with a slight grin, and Hyunjin groaned dramatically, draping a long arm over his face.

“Don’wanna talk about it.”

“Is it Jisung?”

Hyunjin lifted his arm briefly, tilted his head, and then decided that yes, this idiocy was _entirely_ Jisung’s fault. And he was going to kill him for it later.

(Right before, of course, he killed himself from embarrassment.)

He was not entirely sure _where_ Jisung was at the moment but he hoped he was hiding, or at least in class. (Somewhere Hyunjin and Jeongin really _should_ be at the moment, but whatever). Honestly, it had taken ages for Hyunjin to convince Jeongin to loosen up enough to skip once in a while--which probably didn’t make him the best influence, but he also wasn’t an idiot. He recognized how much happier Jeongin looked.

Speaking of which--"Shouldn't we be in, like, class?" the younger boy asked with no real concern to his voice--a huge change from the beginning of the year, when even the mention of any teacher set him shaking with anxiety. The maknae's fingers absentmindedly scratched at Hyunjin's scalp and he leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

"'Should' is a strong word," he answered in a pout, "and I'm  _tired._ We'll go later."

Jeongin hummed nonchalantly. "You're not in a hurry to prove your innocence?"

Hyunjin bit at his thumbnail. "Jisung won't lie," he reasoned, more trying to convince himself than anyone else. "And there's lots of people it could have been other than any of us, anyway." 

"It wasn't, though," Jeongin pointed out, quite unhelpfully. Hyunjin had half a mind to smack the kid, but he was wearing a beret today since it was nippy on the quad and he looked even cuter than usual, so he stopped himself. Even Hyunjin had  _some_ restraint when it came to the menace.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, and he cracked an eye open to look at the screen, nearly dropping it when he saw who it was from.

  


**7:42 AM**

_With: Unknown number_

…….. ok why is someone named jyp going to eat you now i’m curious

or was that a typo?

AKSJKSJDHKSJDHK

sorry again

and well

because my best friend is a fucking ,, IDIOT

ok ‘best friend’ is a strong term

jisung i assume?

yes

That Bitch

i’m almost afraid to ask but…

what did he do?

he

HEEEEEE

purposely flooded the boys bathroom when he KNEW I DIDNT HAVE AN ALIBI !!!!! jyp’s gonna think it’s me he ALWAYS thinks its me this is it the end is nigh

so you’re dramatic

maybe i could blame felix

H EY???

ok yeah

im a pisces i can’t help it leave me alone

how did i just learn your zodiac sign before i even learn your name

wow … guess im just Dynamic like that!!!

remains to be seen

ugh my virgo moon LEAPED out

what are you even saying to me right now

how does it feel to be that out of touch with ur soul

live a little

ohh FUCK the teacher caught us

what are you doing?

nothing!!

…. skipping

gtg friendo

i’m not ur friend i’m a wrong number

ttyl babe

what

 

“No, Mr Hwang, hand it over.”

Hyunjin sat straight up, phone tucked protectively to his armpit. “What! No, please, sir, I’ll put it away, I’ll go to class, c’mon!”

Professor Kim extended his hand with an unsympathetic face. “You can have it back after dinner. Hand it over.”

The older man was unphased by Hyunjin’s stuttered protests and pouted lower lip, deftly snatching the cellphone from Hyunjin’s grabby hands. “Yang,” he said, turning to a giggling Jeongin who immediately straightened up in fear. “Do I need to confiscate your device as well?”

Jeongin held up his hands to demonstrate his innocence as Hyunjin pouted, staring longingly at his lost cellphone. That was his lifeblood, and Jisung _still_ hadn’t answered him (after he’d actually inputted the correct number to chew him out, instead of some poor stranger. Who Hyunjin had been having _fun_ talking to).

“Then get to class. Both of you. Unless you want a write-up.”

Hyunjin bounced to his feet, mumbling a lukewarm apology for his disobedience before grabbing Jeongin’s hand and taking off down the hallway towards the class they were supposed to be in. Still, all day the thought of texting the dry personality a digit away from Jisung’s number itched at the back of his mind.

 

**8:34 PM**

_To: Unknown number_

sorry for ghosting, KIM TOOK MY FUCKING PHONE FOR THE WHOLE DAY

hello to you too

this is also jisung’s fault

i haven’t figured out HOW yet

but it IS

wait ok can we go back to how he flooded a Whole boys bathroom??? how ??????

wait … maybe i don’t want to know.

KJSKDJSKD NOOOO

it wasn’t like that, he stuffed the sinks w paper towels and left them all running

… can i ask why?

you can but i don’t know that i would have an answer for u

its . its just jisung u know

in fact i do not

WELL it just is

thats kind of our Thing …. not to be dramatic but we’re kind of the cool kids u could say……

wow could i really

yeah …. i mean no one SAYS we’re the most popular or whatver but like … we are

lmao sure

EXCUSE U

anyway who are ‘we’

the odd ass city of this bitch !!!!

it’s me jisung and felix

the crew

oh and jeonginnie now

dw, i’m sure you’re all very cool

THANK YOU!!!

WE ARE

well jisung is Arguably cool

he’s like smart and nice and good at everything but he’s a dweeb … love him though but don’t tell him i said that

i have absolutely zero way to do that

oh tea

and felix is COOL cool even though he is Also a dweeb but he’s from australia and has a dope voice and is like reallypretty like REALLY pretty

literally all the girls love him and it’s so funny cause he’s actually crushing on this senior so. rip

and then jeongin who doesn’t need to even try to be cute because there’s literally glitter in his eyeballs probably

did you just say ‘tea’

wig

so is this … a school?

yep

boys boarding school!!! junior yr!! aka the ninth circle of Hell

it’s twink city in this bitch

i literally have no clue how i’m meant to respond to that

please tell me u laughed at leas t

ur killin me smalls

idk how to talk to someone who seemingly has zero sense of humor

… i did but i’m mad about it

i have a sense of humor! it's just .... drier than yours, apparently.

SCORE

wait omg are u like an adult

am i being catfished by an old man

what would i even be catfishing you for ??????

my charm good looks and sex appeal

ok first of all i’m in school too

and im also a junior. for the record

\+ ive literally never seen your face

you are 8 digits on a screen to me

i don’t even know your name

i just know you’re a pisces and your friends’ life stories apparently

if you know im a pisces you already know too MUCH

waiT whats ur sign :00

um

is it bad to say i don’t know?

YES ???

oh my g o dsmh whens ur birthday

do you actually believe in that shit…

it’s september 22nd

oh my god i’m going to ignore that slight bc ur a virgo and that’s like...cute

WHAT

felix and jisung are both virgos ….

we’re so compatible this is destiny!!

u texted a wrong number

and i’m still deciding whether or not to block you

oh my gosh wait don’t block me :((

im nice … :<

i just wanna talk abt the stars that’s cute right

it is but astrology isn’t like. real

like you know that right

ok ur virgo sun isn’t gna save u from an ass beating much longer so i’d watch what u say sir

wait skdjsakdjsad

are u even a sir

uh yes ? he-him

okskdjakd ditto

wait okay

ugh

is that an acronym

w

what

‘ditto’??

….

no

the.

the thing you keep doing the like . ‘skdjakd’ thing but they’re all a littledifferent

what does that mean

OHHFJDFJ

I _AM_ BEING CATFISHED BY AN OLD MAN

IM NOT AN OLD MAN WHAT DOES IT MEAN

YOURE 70

IM 17 SHUT UP I’LL JUST GOOGLE IT

oh my gfdkjgk kqerjfiudfhKJDSKDHSKJDHK

wait shut up that’s cute :((

i do think you’re old now though

im NOT

i was born in 2000 leave me alone

i don’t get out much ok!

i don’t have many friends my age

sweetie …

sweaty ..

it’s just a keysmash oh m g osdifjdf it just like

it doesn’t mean anything

i use it as punctuation

oh my god i’m blocking you

are u embarrassed ...... are u blushing ....

(u geriatric)

i am NOT and that’s a perfectly reasonable thing for someone not to know

omg wait

you’re born in 2000?? september ??

.. yeah

IM OLDER THAN U

you can call me hyung

i could also not do that

:<

what are you doing

pouting

:<<

stop it

no

:’<

look now u made him cry

i’m not calling you hyung.

we don’t even know each other

yeah that’s right i still might be being preyed upon

IM S EVEN TE EN

u wouldnt be so indignant about calling me hyung if u were who u SAID u were

YOU ABSOLUTE

fine

hyung

skdfjlksdfkjsadfkjds

ur so cute shut up

?????????????

I AM NUMBERS ON A SCREEN TO YOU STOP CALLING ME CUTE

what should i call u then !!

what makes you think you even need something to call me?

how am i supposed to save your number in my phone??

why are you saving my number in your phone if you think i’m an old man???

i dont really think ur an old man

(ahjussi)

you seem like youre my age ur just a nerd

ok i’m not telling u my name

NERDS CAN BE CUT E

i should know im friends with jisung

i’m NOT concerned about coming off as ‘cute’

and imagine that with all the disdain i could possibly fit into my voice

adorable

shut UP

cmon …… ple ase…..whats ur name

i cant just save you as “virgo” thats half my friend group already

oh my GOD

fine

you can call me Min i guess

MINNIE

NO.

MINNIE MOUSE

PLEASE STOP

MIN NIE BA B EYYYYYY

i’m blocking you

WA ITNO

its cute :’(

don’t block me we just met uwu

i won’t

yet

but ur on thin fuckin ice

oh my god youre swearing at me its like we’re already bffs

i’m legitimately concerned about your friend group

also i’m going to sleep now

you’re not gonna stay up to talk to me … we could pretend it’s a slumber party

also it’s like 9???

i’m an old man remember

silver fox ;)

DONT do that

goodnight hyung

:DDDD

goodnight minnie <333333333

oh my god

 

 

 

"What are you smiling at?" Jisung prodded, dropping all his weight onto Hyunjin's back, who groaned into his pillow as he quickly turned his phone off. "Nothing," he mumbled back, muffled in the fabric.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Didn't look like your business," Hyunjin said, half-heartedly thrashing as he tried to throw off his cuddly friend. Jisung remained stubbornly attached, catching his eye once Hyunjin gave up. The younger gave him a thoughtful stare, the kind Hyunjin always hated from Jisung--he always was too smart for his own good, even if the only thing he used it for was flooding bathrooms and embarrassing Hyunjin.

"Okay," he said finally, standing abruptly and walking away to where Felix and Chris were playing some card game on the rug. Hyunjin clicked his phone back on, just for a second to look at those last few texts, and smiled gently, ignoring Jisung's side-eyes from across the room. He didn't know anything, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquishh) and [tumblr](https://jisquish.tumblr.com) !! kudos are greatly appreciated and comments are my lifeblood and i will give u my kidney if u tell me a nice thing!


End file.
